


Choke Me Like You Hate Me

by ALittl3Wick3d



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Pierced genitals, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittl3Wick3d/pseuds/ALittl3Wick3d
Summary: Belphegor asks you to join him in cutting class, you end up fucking.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Choke Me Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Lesson 16
> 
> content warning: choking, smoking

"Hey, I'm going to go smoke behind the cafeteria, join me." Belphegor said, breaking your trance. You had been preoccupied with your thoughts about last night's dream involving him. 

"S-sure." you blurt out and continue walking behind him, your eyes darting to the ground as your face began to flush. Ever since he broke free that night you've been unable to take him out of your mind. You know you should not be thinking about the man who tried to kill you in this way but ever since you felt his hands squeezing the life out of you, you’ve been unable to think straight. All you could feel when it came to him was a longing sensation to feel his hands on you. 

You should be terrified of him, or at the very least angry but no, you were mesmerized by him. Belphegor's hands around your neck should've been traumatizing, not erotic. 

"We're here." Belphegor says while taking a cigarette out of his coat pocket. Before you could even finish mental berating yourself for walking straight into the wolf's den you've already reached it. 

You make your way to sit on one of the empty benches and Belphegor soon followed you. The silence between you only getting broken by the sizzling sounds his cigarette makes when he takes a puff. Not looking at him is a struggle but you don't want to seem creepy by watching him and not saying anything. 

"You know, after I strangled you I didn't expect you'd want to be anywhere near me and now you're just sitting here alone with me." He finally breaks the uneasy silence. 

"Like, aren't you afraid of me at all?" he continued, turning to look at you. 

"Not really…" you respond quietly as you turn to also look at him, trying your hardest to control your heartbeat. "I know you hate humans because you thought your sister was dead because of them… I can't fault you for grieving." you finished, looking at him in the eye and trying your hardest not to look away. 

Belphegor breaks your eye contact to look ahead while he exhaled, a cloud of smoke leaving his lips. 

Unbeknownst to you, he was struggling to find the words to express his remorse for what he had done to you. He had spent millennia hating humanity and there he was, the seventh lord of Devildom, feeling bad for his actions against a human. 

"Still, I'm sorry for what I did to you." he finally mustered out, taking you completely aback.

"I-it's fine Belphie" you choke out, your face beet red from hearing him say that. Never in your life would you expect a demon to be apologizing to you. You could never admit it out loud that his actions had awoken something inside of you. 

"It's not though. I could've killed you for real. How are you okay with that?" you could sense him getting mad at you for letting him off too easy. You don't want to have to say that you enjoyed him strangling you. 'Who enjoys being strangled?' you think to yourself over and over ever since that night. 

"Belphie I'm okay! I'm alive that's what matters!" you exclaim, your face visibly red from the embarrassment of being horny at this moment. You notice a vein in his neck protruding while he struggles to remain calm while he takes a final puff from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping it off with his boot. 

His anger towards you should frighten you. His smoking should disgust you. You should be terrified of him. You should hate him. Instead, why does everything this man does seem incredibly attractive to you? 

"Why are you not afraid of me?" Belphegor says as he transforms into his demon form. His voice sounding full of pain and remorse. He was struggling not to start crying. 

Against your better judgment, you reach a hand out to touch his cheek, startling him. He turns to look at you and the tears welled up in his eyes start to fall. 

"I'm sorry…" he says as you reach in to embrace him. 

"It's alright", you reply to him. "I could never be scared of you." he pulls you closer to him, holding you tightly and afraid of letting you go as you pet his hair trying to reassure him. 

You didn't expect Belphegor to start crying or even to apologize. 

"Class is about to end, wanna go to my room before the students start coming here?" you ask him softly and he nods, loosening his grip around you. 

You both get up and make your way hastily towards your room while you hold his hand tightly. 

By the time you have reached your room and are sitting on your bed, Belphegor has managed to stop crying. 

"Thank you, for not letting others see me like this…" he says quietly. 

"No one deserves to have a private moment like that turn public, Belphie," you respond to him as you caress his hair. He's still in his demon form, his tail is scooting you closer to him without him realizing. 

He turns to look at you, his mouth open trying to say something but nothing comes out. Instead, he does something that neither of you expects. He kisses you. His tail bringing you close to him causing your chests to touch. 

At first, you're surprised but then you kiss him back, your hands reaching for his face to pull him even closer. 

After what seems like an eternity you two pull away, flustered and staring into each other’s eyes. Without thinking you smash your lips together again, unable to resist the urges you'd been fighting since the night he escaped. 

His hands reach for your hips and pull you on his lap without breaking the kiss. You can feel something hard pressing against you and you get even more flustered once you realize what it is. 

His hands make their way towards the buttons of your uniforms shirt but before he can start unbuttoning he breaks the kiss and stares at you. 

"Are you okay with this?" he questions you, afraid he'd do anything you didn't want him to. 

You nod at him as an answer and then move in to kiss him again. You'd been wanting this for so long. 

Belphegor gently unbuttons your shirt and moves his hands to cup your breasts. He was hesitant with his movements, afraid he'd hurt you. He's never done this with a fragile human before. 

You moan into his mouth as his hands massage your breasts over your bra and you can feel him growing harder against your womanhood the second that moan escaped your lips. 

You move your hands to grab hold of his horns as you buckled your hips, grinding against him. Belphegor's tongue slid into your mouth and his hands moved under your bra and started playing with your nipples. As you grind yourself on him and he plays with your sensitive nipples you can feel yourself getting lost in your carnal desire for him, your mind going blank as your tongues are battling for dominance. 

Belphegor removes his hands from your bra to grab you by the ass and lift you, only to lay you on your back. 

He gets on top of you and continues kissing you as he begins to take your skirt off. He pauses though, breaking the kiss to ask you if you're sure you want to keep going. 

"Yes, Belphie, I do." you say breathlessly, the anticipation torturing you. 

He resumes taking off your panties and gives you a kiss on your lips before slowly starting to move down, his lips leaving pecks all over your neck as he made his way to your breasts, still covered by your bra. He uses his hands to move the bra down, setting them free. 

Belphegor begins kissing your left breast while his hand toyed with your right one. Your soft moans filling the room were music to his ears. Suddenly he bit your nipple, causing a louder moan to escape your lips, making him smile while leaving one last peck on your nipple before continuing his journey toward your wet womanhood. Each kiss getting closer and closer. 

After he finally reached his destination he used his teeth to take off your panties. Wasting no time he uses his index finger to slowly caress your slit. 

"Someone's excited I see~" he purrs as he continues teasing you by caressing but not entering. 

"Belphegor please-" you get interrupted as he slides a finger inside you and uses his thumb to rub your clit. 

You can see a smug grin on his face and his tail swaying from side to side as he enters a second finger inside you with ease. 

Your moans getting louder as he starts to eat you out while fingering you. Your mind is going blank as you grab onto his hair. You're unable to think or speak from all the pleasure you're feeling. You let out a loud moan as you cum just from his tongue and fingers. 

Belphegor moves away and slides his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth to lick your juices off them. 

"You taste amazing." He says as he gives you a peck on the lips. 

"Are you ready to continue or do you want to stop?" he whispers into your ear and you nod slowly before saying you want to keep going. 

"Good," he says before moving back to remove his shirt

You slowly sit up and start working on taking his pants off to set his extremely erect pierced member free. 

'How is this going to fit?' you ask yourself as you stare at it. The jacobs ladder on his dick was something you've never experienced before as well. 

Belphie smirks before gently pushing you to your back and climbing back on top of you. 

You can feel his tip teasing your entrance as he moves in to kiss you, one hand cupping your breast and the other holding your hands above your head. 

You can feel yourself being stretched out as he slowly slides inside you, using all of his willpower to stop himself from ramming into you. The feeling of the cold metal on his piercings being a brand new sensation altogether. 

He slowly starts thrusting and his lips part from yours as his hands move to your hips to hold you steady as he starts to slowly pick up the pace. Your moans once again filling the room. 

"Harder" you moan as you get adjusted to his size. Belphegor smirks as he starts thrusting with more force, making your soft moans become louder and louder. 

Then you do something he never could've anticipated. 

You take one of his hands from your hips and bring it to your neck. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, his eyes wide from shock at your request. 

You nod at him, the look in your eyes making him lose all control he had over himself. 

His hand that was still on your hip moves to your headboard and the one on your neck gently begins to squeeze. His thrusts getting harder and faster as your moans turn into screams of pleasure that can certainly be heard from anyone passing by your room. 

The euphoric feeling of his dick hitting against your cervix, the balls of his piercings rubbing against your walls, and his hand restricting the airflow into your lungs was making you begin to see stars. This is a feeling you've never experienced before, you never knew it was possible to feel this amount of pleasure. 

"Fuck Belphie!" you close your eyes and scream out as you cum for the second time.

"Fuck" He follows soon after you moaning, his seed filling you up and spilling out as he pulls out of you. 

He lets go of your neck and collapses on the bed next to you, breathing heavily. 

You take a deep breath finally and opened your eyes to look at him next to you. You both lay there for what feels like an eternity before he finally speaks out

"I didn't expect this…" he breathed out. 

"Neither did I…" you responded. 

He finally turns to look at you and his eyes widen at the bruising around your neck. 

"Oh fuck lucifer is gonna kill me…" hehe says as he gently runs his fingers over the dark bruising. 

"I won't let him" you reply, grabbing his hand and turning your body toward him. 

Both of you feel your eyes getting heavy as the exhaustion finally sets in. You give him a peck on the lips before you fall asleep into his embrace.


End file.
